


Salvation Under My Breath

by girlofgold



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years in the future, Elena finds herself trapped between a different set of brothers, both of whom are not unfamiliar with the dynamic.</p><p>For the Porn Battle using the prompts "share", "future", "trapped", and "pain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation Under My Breath

It comes to pass that Elena trades one set of warring brothers for another wholly more dangerous set. She tracks them down because she knows Elijah will provide her shelter when she had know where else to go, and he does; but she is surprised to find that Klaus seems very receptive to her place in their home in Italy.  
  
It comes as no surprise that she kisses Elijah first. He has always been the one she trusted and Klaus understands this, even if he does not like being chosen second.  
  
She learns shortly after she begins showing affection for Elijah that Klaus’s inferiority complex has a tendency to flare up around the girls who look like _her_.  
  
Tatia is on all three of their minds some of the time, but she is never mentioned. Their hospitality has never been about anyone other than Elena herself, they work to convince her, although not even aware of doing so.  
  
The night she goes to Klaus’s bed, she enters with tears streaming down her face, having just sent the Salvatore brothers away. Klaus doesn’t know why she has come to him, but he doesn’t question it. He allows her to pull his shirt from him and he responds in kind, removing her dress.  
  
It is at this point that Elijah walks in, having heard her crying. She quickly grabs Klaus’s hand and refuses to let go. Elena Gilbert is nearing a hundred by now, but the look on her face is so young at this point that Elijah doesn’t hesitate to move to the bed and sit beside her.  
  
Without letting go of Klaus’s hand, she leans over and kisses Elijah. “I need to feel right now,” she whispers to the both of them. “Make me _feel_.”  
  
Her eyes never leave Elijah’s, even as Klaus is thrusting into her from behind; neither does she let go of Klaus’s hand, even as Elijah’s fucking her.  
  
Afterwards, she lies between them, facing Elijah, but with Klaus’s arm around her stomach.


End file.
